


Not All Endings Are Sunshine And Rainbows

by unrequited3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Heterosexual Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jock - Freeform, Loner, No Smut, Strong Female Characters, not a good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited3/pseuds/unrequited3
Summary: Jacob Reed: The Hot Jock who gets all the girls. Who is surrounded by hot girls. Who can get anyone he wants in the entire school. Yet he chooses Rowan Tyler.Rowan Tyler: A Nobody. Who sits in the back of the class and stares at all of the characters. The different people. Who is most likely going to go to college and end up with her current job as a streamer, and a cat.Why Jacob chooses Rowan? No-one has a clue. But what will happen throughout their fast-growing relationship will shock everyone.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	1. The Start of Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first book here on Ao3, my friends follow me on my Wattpad acc. so I didn't want to post anything on there and inevitably embarrass myself. So... here is Not All Endings Are Sunshine And Rainbows!

When all you do is stay in your head and not pay attention to the world, things get quite lonely.

That's how my entire life felt.

Being the new loner at a school in a town I knew no one in.

My mom moved us here after she found dad cheating on her one day. That was 4 years ago. 

So here I sit, above a freeway like nothings wrong. 

A nobody is who I am. Rowan Tyler, The Loser.

\---

I grew up here. 

I was the crown jewel of the football team at school. It was like I was the most needed person on the planet.

People flocked to me like some sort of magnet. Sometimes I wish I could just sit in the back of class and no one would notice. But I can’t. I have to sit in the back and crack the jokes, get the girls and win the games. 

Why can’t I just be alone?

Jacob Reed, The Golden Boy.

\---

As class starts, the golden boy of the school comes in. Jacob Reed and his clique of bimbos and jocks. Not that I don’t think the bimbos don’t have any character, they just hover around and do nothing while they giggle at Jacob and whisper about how hot he is. 

Like every other straight girl in this god forsaken school.

So I start daydreaming while the teachers talk. Thinking about how when I get out of this hell-hole and go to a college in a big city. Maybe New York or LA. Go out to the west coast and live on the sea in a town where no one knows me. Creating a new image for mysel-

As I’m cut off with a cough as someone stands in front of me. “Excuse me Miss Tyler, what's the answer to the question on the board?” The teacher's shrill voice asks.

I glance up at the simple equation,”It’s-”, I get cut off again. 

“Incorrect. Now the right answer is…” As she trails off back to the front of the class I feel a pair of eyes on me.

Looking back I see that none other than Mr. Jacob Reed is staring right at me. I glare at him and shake my head as if to ask,” What do you want?” He just kept staring at me. Weird dude, I think to myself. 

Its as if the bell was right on cue to end my thoughts, as it rung I pack my things quickly in the same backpack I have been using for years- even though my mom has offered to get me a new one, I have declined- and rush out the door to get to the bus before my seat is taken. 

Since it's Friday that the ever so glorified “Spring Break” starts, all the football guys are getting hyped up for the game tonight.

WHo would’ve thought that the pigskin stuffed with whatever it is would get so much attention. 

My earbuds shoved into my ears as I walked down the sides of the hallways to the bus ramp. It’s like a cliche book, I think. Even if it were to happen, the football player ends up with the nobody who sits at the side of class. 

I can hear the faint shouting disappearing behind me from the loud kids, the door kept pushing open by the sea of kids that push through them in a quarter hour period. 

\---

I can’t stop thinking about the girl from math class last period. She didn’t seem like other girls who kept throwing themselves at me. 

That questioning look that she threw at me that seemed to saw,” What the fuck do you want?” But I kept staring at her like a weirdo.

The boys in the locker room are messing around when Coach pops in to say his 2 cents before we start our pre-game ritual of going out and speeding through town in the other rich kids' sports cars. 

Not that I didn’t like it, I would rather just spend my time at home resting up before the game. Than wasting all my energy on something dumb. 

So when Brian comes up and asks,” Are you ready to go out dude?” Like an excited puppy. I respond with,” No, not this time. Thanks though.” My thoughts being elsewhere.

“Oh, okay. Maybe next game then?” He says in defeat.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Getting a bit annoyed I get my things and leave to my car. 

Its nothing special. Just a Honda Element. A fresh out of college type beat if you ask me. Getting in I plug my phone into the AUX and put on kid cudi- Mr. Rager. My favorite, if you ask me. 

Whipping out behind straggling teachers cars that haven't left yet, I pull out onto the road next to the school. With the song swimming in my ears, a newfound idea comes to my head. Pondering on it, I decide to go through with it when I get back to my house. 

As if no time had passed at all, but in reality many songs had been played from the speakers of my car, I was home. 

A quaint little house on the outskirts of town. Not much with me and my mom, but enough.

Grabbing my bag from the passenger's seat where it was tossed I stretch out of the car. Like I was the tallest person on the planet that was forced into a clown car. Hey, I am 6 foot flat but any car seems small to me. 

Making my way to the front door, I pull out my keys and unlock the door. Stepping into the small house I can smell my mom making food.

A smile makes my way onto my face as I see my mom dancing in the kitchen to a childhood hit. 

“Hey mama!” I smile over the music and make my way over to hug her shorter stature.

“Oh! Hello my love! I was just making something for after your game!” My mom says with obvious glee and happiness.

I giggle and try to look over her shoulder. 

“Hey, hey, hey. No peeking at the surprise!” She scolds with a quick slap of a towel to the shoulder. “Now go get ready, you have a busy night ahead of you.”

\---

Making my way into the foyer of the 2 bedroom home me and my mother share, I take off my shoes and notice the emptiness. 

“Just another day in the Tyler household.” I sigh and go to my room. 

My mom changed our last names to her maiden last name when we moved here, just so that we could, and I quote,” Rid ourselves of that awful man and place.”

She wasn’t wrong. It did give me a new reason to like moving here. I mean they wouldn’t be able to find me on social media even if they tried. By “they” I mean kids from my old and new school. I was a ghost. Not saying that I didn’t have social media, just that they wouldn’t be able to find my personal or public accounts on Instagram even if they tried. 

I run a very popular photography account and stream me playing video games multiple times a week. Being a nobody and somebody at the same time was exhilarating.

So moving into my bedroom, that had posters and sound dampening tiles on the walls to prevent noise escaping in the depths of night, I plopped into my chair and signed into the computer that would keep my attention for the next week over break. 

My backpack skewed somewhere in the chaotic room that stayed that way twenty four seven. 

A notification pinged on my screen as I was scrolling through Twitter. 

jacobreed wants to follow you 

I screeched a blood curdling noise that probably even the neighbors could hear. Quickly scrolling to my private instagram account that only my trusted friends followed, I see the red notification. 

Clicking on it I see that it is actually him. As I start to panic I see that there is also a dm notification. 

Looking at it, many things rush through my head at once. Who could’ve told him this? Surely not anyone I know. I don’t talk to anyone at school. He only knows my name from class and even then the teacher only calls me by my last name. Oh no, what if he finds the public account. Wait, that’s okay. It’s not like I show my face. There are so many things wrong with this. 

Hesitating, I click the accept follow button and head to the dm he sent. 

jacobreed

jacobreed

hey  
i think we have math together  
but more importantly  
will you come to the football  
game tonijt?  
tonight*  
sorry 

me

hey  
yeah i know  
sorry i wont be able to make it  
i have things to do  
sorry again  
read 3:47

“WHY HAS GOD FORSAKEN ME!” I exclaim loudly as it shows read on the dumb message I sent him. 

Maybe playing something will take this off my mind but I get another notification that says only a quick “okay”. Well now that has twisted my mood around.

I send a quick chat to my one and only friend that goes to school with me, Vivian. 

^viv^

hey viv  
i know i have never asked this before  
but can you possibly take me to the  
game at school tonight?

^viv^

ARE YOU KIDDING ME!  
THIS ISN’T SOME JOKE?  
OF COURSE I WILL  
CAN I COME OVER?????

Lol yes you can viv

Vivian is the only person who knows about my double persona, other than my mother who has supported me through the whole thing. She was sceptical at first but realized that I was really enjoying it, so she got me the necessary things to do it.

It seemed that I was zoning out enough for Vivian to come over and practically bust down my door with enough bags to fill a house. She burst down my door saying,” Are you ready?!” 

With a pained expression on my face, I let out a yelp of a yes. 

Boy was this going to be a night.


	2. Stalker Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob Reed throws a perfect play and Rowan comes to the game. What could happen?

As I hype myself up in the locker room, Coach comes in and tells us the game plan and tells us that he will “Make sure all your dreams come true” if we win this game. TO be quite honest? I don’t believe him one bit. But one can dream.

I was disappointed that the girl who I had practically been bending over backwards trying to find out her identity other than “Miss Tyler” as that cranky old lady had called her in math. 

So when I got to my room I immediately called up one of my old friends who could find anyone at all. And he got her residence, mothers name, and her social media. Oh what the internet can tell you. Other than those things it seemed as if she was a ghost. Nothing else could be found about her. Only that she moved here with her mother 4 years ago and started school and became a nobody. An outcast of sorts. Rowan was invisible on social media and basically the entire internet. 

No one can be that invisible.

But I had a game to play. Walking out on the field, people cheered. I was the star quarterback with the possibility to go to any college with a full ride scholarship. But that's not what was going to happen. 

I was going to disappear after highschool. Not going to take any of the options up for me, tell only my mom. Pack my things and get a ticket to anywhere else but this crappy town. Where all they want you is for your money, popularity or to get into your pants. 

You couldn’t be who you wanted here. 

So disappearing was the only option. 

Well not the only option.

It was the final play. I had thrown the ball down to the end zone and Brian, being the receiver, caught it and made a perfect touchdown. 

That’s when I saw her. Rowan. Sitting in the bleachers, with her shorter hair curled and a hoodie on eating popcorn as if she was bored out of her life. 

She looked up and we made eye contact, eyes widening when she saw I was looking at her and not all the other girls with their boobs half out screaming at me to notice them.

I made a beeline towards the locker room. 

Acknowledging the, “Good job!,” and ,” Great work out there kid!” I cleaned up and put on my jacket. 

I hope I wasn’t too late. 

Walking back out towards the field, I saw that it wasn’t completely emptied. Because there was one person sitting in the end-zone. And she was eating popcorn.

I jogged over to her and smiled. 

“Hey.” She said with a small smile.

I plopped down next to her with a smile. 

“Hi, mind if I have some?” Referring to her popcorn.

“Not at all, go ahead.” She said with a small giggle.

Rowan wore black ripped jeans with Dr. Martins. Her staple I noticed.

“What do you find interesting in me Jacob? I mean why did you have someone go out and look for my Instagram?” The girl sitting next to me asked.

I looked into her eyes as she looked at me with a questioning look.

“Umm- I- I don’t know to be quite honest.” I answered with an unsure look, lifting my arm to scratch the back of my head. 

Rowan giggled her disheveled ringlets bouncing around her bent face. “Okay then.” 

Something came over me, and I immediately stood up. Reaching down for Rowan's hand. She hesitated before taking it. And as she did I felt sparks ignite and pulled her up.

\---

I don’t know what that was but it felt weird. 

The lighting covered my face so he couldn’t see me blushing. 

It was Jacob's turn to laugh. And when he did it sounded like gold was touching chimes made by the gods. 

“C’mon, I know what we can do. Did you ride your car here?” I ask hesitantly. 

“I did. But we have to stop back at my place first. My mom made something for me, and I know she wouldn’t mind you tagging along.” Jacob said.

I was kind of glad he said yes. I’m not quite sure why though. 

He led us off of the field. My covered arms wrapping around my body, suddenly becoming self conscious. Luckily he didn’t notice. 

We walked over to his car. “Is this yours?” I asked, genuinely wanting to know.

He rolled his eyes before mumbling out,” Yes. Don’t make fun of me. I know its funny looking.”

“I wasn’t going to make fun of it! Actually, I love this type of car. It would make it easier to pack your whole life up and travel anywhere you wanted.” I trail off towards the end. 

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to do that.” I look surprised at his response.

Getting in the car, I took the AUX. Slapping his hand when he tried to reach for it, earning a,”Hey when riding in my car I get to pick the music.” 

“Not this time you don’t!” I quipped back, knowing that would get a rise out of him. He huffed and his eyes went back to the road. Knowing what to put on, I clicked the song as it poured through the speakers of the car. I closed my eyes and leaned against the window. Feeling the cool glass against my forehead.

“It feels so scary getting old…”, I hear the tall boy next to me softly singing along to the iconic song. 

“Hey, it’s okay to sing when I’m in the car.” I bump my shoulder against his. 

He smiled and for the rest of the drive to his house all you could hear was the loud singing of two teenagers having the time of their lives. A scene straight out of Perks of Being a Wallflower. The scene I never knew I would be able to recreate. 

We were in a moment of pure euphoria, so I cherished it. Not knowing if I would ever get another moment like this. 

So as the song died out he looked over and said,” Thank you.” A simple notion but one that I understood.

This boy next to me had never had someone that he could do this with. He was the golden boy. The football player, who got all the girls and had the friends. Who went to parties every Friday and played video games with,” The Boys”. Maybe he just needed someone to listen to good music with and go on late night car rides in the middle of nowhere. So that’s what I would do. Jacob didn’t know me and I hardly knew who he really was. But I was going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Ima spam these 2 chapters I have done so far. This book is in no way meant for me to gain popularity, I just wanted to get one of my book ideas out in the world. Maybe if I forget they'll finish for me.


End file.
